Norik
Norik jest Toa Ognia, liderem drużyny Toa Hagah wcześniej przypisanej do Makuty Teridaxa, a dawniej jeden z sześciu Rahaga. Jest uważany przez wielu za jednego z największych bohaterów w historii Wszechświata Matoran i doprowadził swój zespół do wielu zwycięstw. Biografia Toa Bardzo mało znamy z życia Norika przed jego rekrutacją do Toa Hagah. Co zostało potwierdzone, jednakże działał on jako Toa przez całkiem długi czas przedtem, działając jako członek innego zespołu Toa. Kiedy Bractwo Makuty zdecydowało się, że Makuta Teridax będzie potrzebował ochroniarzy Toa, Norik został wybrany jako reprezentant Toa Ognia i jako lidera nowego zespołu. On został obdarzony metaliczną zbroją, by wskazać jego stan jako lidera Toa i jego byli koledzy z drużyny przedstawili go z jego aktualną Kanohi Pehkui jako odznaka honoru. Toa Hagah Toa Norik wraz z zespołem objął ten obowiązek dobrze i zajął się wyjściami, żeby Teridax nie musiał męczyć się z Rahi. Wkrótce, Norik odkrył, że Bractwo zabrało Maskę Światła z Artakha i zrozumiał, że Bractwo zwróciło się do ciemności. W pokazie wielkiej odwagi, on zaprowadził jego zespół w bitwie przeciw ostatnio złożonej armii Bractwa i samemu Teridaxowi, pokonując jego i zostawiając go znacznie osłabionym. Norik wtedy pozwolił jego zespołowi, by stać się zbyt pewny siebie, ale w wyniku tego, cztery z Hagah zostały schwytane i zostały zmutowane przez Roodake. Rozumiejąc to, Norik wyruszył na misje, z Iruinim by ich uratować. Odnieśli sukces w ratowaniu swoich towarzyszy, ale zostali także zmutowani. Rahaga Norikowi i jego towarzyszom Hagah, został nadany tytuł Rahaga przez Roodake, przeszukiwali świat w poszukiwaniu Keetongu, spodziewając się uratować ofiary Hordy Visoraków. Rahaga później zatrzymali się w Metru Nui i ukryli się w Archiwach Onu - Metru. Gdy Teridax przeładował elektrownię Metru Nui i roztrzaskał Archiwa, Rahaga wyruszył, by pomóc Rahi, które teraz biegały dookoła miasta rojącego się od Visoraków. Norik i jego towarzysze Rahaga uratowali byłych Toa Metru, który zostali zmutowani przez Visoraki w Toa Hordika. Norik wtedy powiedział im o Keetongu, mitycznym Rahi, który mógłby prawdopodobnie zmienić ich z powrotem w Toa Metru. Rahaga uzgodnili pomóc Toa Hordika budując Airships, by przetransportować Matoran z zrujnowanego miasta. Niestety, Vakama Hordika poddał się mocy Hordika, starożytnej pierwotnej stronie stworzeń, że dużo myśli zostało wykorzenione przez postęp cywilizacji i on schwytał wszystkich Rahaga oprócz Norika, którego on zostawił dla celu informowania innych Toa o jego zdradzie. Pozostający Toa Hordika uzgodnili szukać Keetongu, ich tylko pozostałej nadziei dla pomocy dla Vakamy. Norik zaprowadził ich przez Metru Nui, aż oni znaleźli Keetongu. On wtedy pomógł przetłumaczyć język Keetongu dla Toa Hordika. Keetongu uzgodnił pomóc im. Ponieważ Toa walczyli z Visorakami a Keetongu walczył z Roodaka i Sidorakiem, Norik cicho wszedł tem gdzie byli pozostali Rahaga był i uratował ich. Oni wtedy pomogli w walce z Visorakami, ale nawet z ich pomocą, Toa Hordika wkrótce zostali otoczeni przez Visoraki. Roodaka wtedy przyjechała i chciała, żeby Toa Hordika wystrzelili w nią Elementarnymi Rhotuka. Vakama, zrozumiał swoje pomyłki dzięki Matau i razem wystrzelili rhotuka, Norik zrozumiał, dlaczego Roodaka chciała, by oni użyli ich Elementarnych Mocy. Ona niosła z sobą kawałek Protodermis wyrzeźbionego z klatki, która przypieczętowała Teridaxa, utworzona przez jedność Toa Metru. Kiedy Vakama strzelił rhotuka, to rozbiło klatkę Teridaxa. Norik wrzasnął do Vakamy, by zatrzymał się, ale było za późno. On strzelił rhotuka i przez to Teridax został wypuszczony. Jednakże, oni byli w stanie, by przetransportować śpiących Matoran na wyspe Mata Nui. Norik i inny Rahaga zostali, pracując, by spróbować ponownie zbudować Metru Nui, gdyby Matoranie wrócili. Rahaga byli tam kiedy Matoranie wrócili do Metru Nui, jednakże oni później odeszli na misje. Ostatnio, Rahaga polecieli, by pomóc ziemi Xia, która była niszczona przez bitwę dwóch monstrualnych Rahi - chociaż Xia jest ojczyzną ich największego wroga Roodaki. Oni przybyli tam, by znaleźć Roodakę pod opiecze ich sojuszników, Toa Nuva zmusili ją, by przekształciła Rahaga w Toa Hagah. Po przemianie w Toa Gdy rahaga zostali przekształceni z powrotem w Toa Hagah, Norik i inni ochraniali Xię i jej mieszkańców od zniszczenia przez trwającą walkę Tahtoraka i Smoka Kanohi. Po ich pokonaniu otrzymal od Zakonu misję odnalezienia Teridaksa. Maska i Broń Norik nosi Włócznię Magmową i Strzelającą Tarczę Rhotuka ze zdolnością spowalniania przeciwników. Nosi Kanohi Pehkui, Wielką Maskę Rozmiaru. Jako Rahaga, Norik nosił Rhotuka Spinner z władzą pułapki, która zaplątała kończyny celu. Jego sztab mógłby też zostać oderwany, żeby był gotowy uderzyć. Infromacja o Zestawie Norik został po raz pierwszy wydany jako zestaw na początku 2005 roku jako Rahaga. Wszedł z paczce z ciemnoczerwonym kołem Rhotuka z nadrukiem kodu do Klubu Kanoka. Zestaw Toa Hagah Norik zostął wydany w lecie 2005. W Stanach Zjednoczonych, Toa Norik mógł tylko znaleźć albo w pakiecie wraz z Toa Iruini w Wal*Mart, lub w opakowaniu Sidoraka w Costco, ale był sprzedawany osobno gdzie indziej. Toa Norik był sprzedawany razem z ciemnoczerwonym kołem Rhotuka z nadrukiem jego kodu Klubu Kanoka podobnie jak jego postać Rahaga oraz srebrny Rhotuka. Obracając śrubę na jego plecach można poruszać jego prawą ręką. Cytaty Ciekawostki *French Tickner podkładał głos Rahaga Norikowi w Sieci Mroku. *W Sieci Mroku, laska Norika może strzelać typem podmuchów energii która pozwoliła mu uwolnić innych Rahaga. Zostało to potwierdzone za nie-kanoniczne. Pojawienia *''Komiks 25: Narodziny Rahaga'' (We Wspomnieniach) *''Przygody BIONICLE 7: Sieć Visoraków'' *''Komiks 22: Potwory w Mroku'' *''Komiks 22.5'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 8: Wyzwanie Hordika'' *''Komiks 23: Zemsta Visoraków'' *''Komiks 24: Mroczna Gra'' *''Komiks 26: Wisieć na Włosku'' *''Komiks 27: Złamania'' (Rahaga w Teraźniejszości, Toa Hagah we Wspomnieniach) *''BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 9: Sieć Mroku'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu'' *''Raport Dwellera'' przez SPIRIT *''Kroniki Toa Nuva'' *''Mieszkańcy Mroku'' *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' *''BIONICLE: Bestie Rahi'' (Jako Komentator) *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Poszukiwanie Maski Światła'' *''Animacja Promująca Toa Hagah'' (Nie-Kanoniczne Pojawienie) Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Toa Norika na LEGO.com *Instrukcja Budowy Rahaga Norika na LEGO.com